Drip-type electric brewing machines have been used as an efficient means for making coffee. The coffee brewing machine typically has a cold water reservoir, an electric resistance heating element for heating the water, and a reusable plastic brew basket for holding ground coffee in a paper coffee filter. To make coffee, cold water is poured into the water reservoir and ground coffee is placed in a coffee filter, which is in turn placed in the brew basket. The cold water is heated by the electric heating element, and the heated water then saturates the ground coffee. The brewed coffee then drips out into a pot below the brew basket. The paper filter and used coffee grounds are taken out of the plastic brew basket and discarded. Then, the brew basket and coffee pot are cleaned for re-use.
Recently, there has been a trend to provide a single use disposable brew basket for a drip-type electric coffee brewing machine that is designed for brewing a single cup of coffee directly into a coffee cup. This was designed under the thought of providing not only a fresh cup of coffee on demand, but also as a more efficient use of the coffee. Another system provided a cartridge which is introduced in a mechanism which included a cartridge receiving portion. Using the mechanism, the first and second portions may be moved to an open position in which the beverage cartridge may be placed in the cartridge receiving portion, and subsequently closed in preparation for forming a beverage. A trendy brand of cartridge has been introduced by Keurig, Inc. which is a single use coffee cartridge works within its beverage cartridge receiver. This is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,192. While this system is desirable, there remains a need to provide a reusable single serving basket which improves the field.